Que bueno que te encontre
by LunaHermosa
Summary: Arnold encuentra una carta la cual esta dirigida a el, al leerla, encuentra algo mas que una simple carta, entre y lo descubrirán.


Qué bueno que te encontré

Querido Arnold.

Ahí algo que eh querido decirte desde que tengo uso de razón, para ser más precisa desde los tres años, cuando vi por primera vez tu hermosa cabeza de balón.

Se que eh esperado mucho tiempo para decírtelo pero ahí una muy buena razón de ello, la cual es, que no soy la clase de persona que todo el mundo cree, una chica ruda, fría, insensible, mandona y de frio corazón, no, no soy así, quizás lo demuestre por fuera, pero solo es un escudo el cual forje para esconder mi frágil y sensible corazón, mi sensible y cursi interior, el cual jamás deje que alguien lo descubriera por temor a ser lastimada.

Pero eh llegado a mis limites y no se por cuánto tiempo más podre aguantar, el estar callada, callar a mi corazón el cual pide a gritos un poco de tu amor, pero aun sabiendo que jamás aceptaras mis sentimiento, solo quiero que sepas, que veas cómo soy real mente y decirte lo mucho que te estimo y lo mucho que significas para mi Arnold ya que tu eres el ser mas especial que tengo y el motivo por mis desvelos y sentimentalismos.

A lo mejor no me creas, por todos estos años de maltratos, insultos y disgustos asía tu persona, pero el motivo por el cual asido mi victima favorito, es algo simple y complicado a la vez. La cual es… ¡TE AMO!, ¡TE AMO ARNOLD! ¡Y SIEMPRE TE AME!

Pero como una cobarde eh de huir, por miedo a como lo tomarías, tu reacción ante tal verdad, pero as la pura y sincera verdad y aunque no correspondas a mis sentimientos, solo espero lo mejor para ti y seas feliz aun si no sea alado mío mi felicidad es tu felicidad Arnold.

Bueno eso es todo lo que quiero decirte ojala tuviera las agallas para darte esta carta, pero como tengo miedo solo la guardare junto a mis sentimientos por ti. Hasta alguna vez mi querido y adorable cabeza de balón

ATT: Helga. G. Pataki.

Un joven rubio de 16 años, de ojos verdes, con una extraña cabeza en forma de balón miraba fijamente aquella carta que avía encontrado cerca de los casilleros, cuando este se dirigía al patio para encontrarse con sus amigos allí, pero este estaba sorprendido por lo que avía leído en esa carta la cual estaba dirigida a él, pero su mayor sorpresa fue de quien venía, de aquella joven que siempre lo molestaba e insultaba, pero que hace poco se volvió su mejor amiga y confidente desde que había vuelto de San Lorenzo, claro que la rubia no había cambiado del todo su carácter con él, pero aun así le empezó a tomar cariños, hasta podría decir que era un sentimiento muy fuerte por ellos, en sus labios se formo una sonrisa y como pudo salió corriendo al patio, encontrándose con sus amigos Gerald, Phoebe y con aquella rubia del cual se había percatado de lo que sentía por ella, que no pudo evitar que un leve sonrojo se posara en su rostro.

Arnold_ lo siento chico por la tardanza

Helga_ por fin llegas muñeco, el recreo no es eterno sabes

Gerald_ viejo, creí que jamás vendría, ¿qué estuviste asiendo?

Arnold_ lo siento, yo me entretuve con…_ con la mano se frota el cuello algo apenado, viendo asía otra dirección_ con una lectura

Phoebe_ ¿con una lectura?, ¿de qué hablas Arnold?

Arnold_ lo siento amigos, pero necesito hablar con Helga en privado_ jalando a la rubia asía el patio trasero del establecimiento, dejando confundido no solo a ella sino a sus dos amigos que estabas viendo la escena.

Una vez estando lo bastante lejos, Helga se suelta del agarre que ejercía su joven amigo.

Helga_! ¿Qué rayos te pasa cabeza de balón? ¡

Arnold_ lo siento Helga, yo solo…

Helga_ no importa melenudo, solo vallamos a almorzar, ya que_ no pudo terminar, ya que fue interrumpida por su acompañante

Arnold_ ¿Por qué nunca me lo dijiste Helga?

Helga_ ¿pero de qué rayos hablas mele…_ pero se quedo sin habla, al ver aquella carta en la manos de su amado_ ¿do-donde sacaste eso?

Arnold_ la encontré tirada en el pasillo, pero dime, ¿Por qué jamás me dijiste lo que sentía por mi Helga?

Helga_! ¿Para qué melenudo? ¡, ¿Para decirme que estoy loca?, ¿Qué lo que siento por ti es un enfermizo amor?, o… ¿Qué no soy correspondida?... _ bajo la vista las cuales las tenia cristalina por la ganas de llorar, y en un suave susurro le dijo_ ¿Cuál de toda Arnold?...

Arnold_ no es lo que tú crees Helga, yo…

Helga_ vasta Arnold, solo dejémoslo en el olvido… tal como lo asimos en Industria Futuro…o allá en San Lorenzo…

Arnold_ ¡no!, Helga, no quiero dejar esto en el olvido, tu no entiendes, yo siento lo mismo por ti Helga

Helga_ ¿qu-que acabas de decir? O/O

Arnold_ Helga, yo te amo, siempre te ame, pero como creí que tú me odiabas, tuve que resígname a que me llegaras a amaras…

Helga_ Ar-Arnold…

Arnold_ Helga, por favor dime que es verdad, que lo que dice esta carta, los de I.F, lo que paso en San Lorenzo, es solo la verdad…

Helga_ si Arnold, todo lo que dice ahí es verdad, todos mis sentimientos están ahí expresados, para ti Arnold…

Arnold_ Helga, no le demos más vuelta a esto y más si los dos sentimos lo mismo, Helga, ¿quieres ser mi novia?

Helga_ ¡si Arnold, si quiero ser tu novia!

Arnold le planta un tierno y adorable beso el cual fue correspondido por la joven y en el momento de separarse se miran algo avergonzados

Helga_ qué bueno que allá encontrado mi carta Arnold…

Arnold_ no Helga, yo diría más bien, que bueno que te encontré… Helga

Helga_ Arnold…_ abrazando tiernamente al rubio_ te amo y siempre te amare…

Arnold_ yo también te amo Helga y ahora que te tengo jamás te dejare…

Los dos se miraron a los ojos unos segundos, para luego fundirse en un beso, un profundo y tierno beso, uno que demostraban que sus sentimientos son correspondidos, y que ahora estarán más que unidos ahora, y si el tiempo se los permite estarían unidos para toda la vida…

Solo había una frase en la cabeza de ambos jóvenes, "qué bueno que te encontré, porque jamás te voy a dejar"


End file.
